The selection of a language for display to a user by computer programs is usually selected during installation of computer programs as part of a set-up routine, or by an administrator. In some cases, a user may access a profile, and select a different language. Multiple languages for programs may also be provided for fixed fields that display program options. Thus, the user interface may change to the selected language. In such cases, there is no ability for a user to easily change the presented text, other than to select a different language. The text is preprogrammed in, and a user may only switch between displays in the different languages.